smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Farewell (Hero Stories)
"Hero's Farewell" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was during the time when Hero's generation of Smurfs were around their 700 years of age that the new Smurf generation were taking over the work that their parent Smurfs couldn't continue to do. It was over the past few years that Saviour could sense her Papa Smurf's health was greatly deteriorating. Her half-sister Miracle could also sense this. Hero's health was deteriorating so quickly that he was bedridden during the final years of his life. His second wife, Smurfette, was spending most of her time caring for him, hoping he would soon get better. His two daughters, although they knew what was going to eventually happen, kept him up-to-date with how they were doing. One day, when both Miracle and Saviour could sense that their Papa Smurf's life signs were almost spent, they had no choice but to tell their Grandpa Smurf, Grandma Smurfette, their Uncle Abloec, and Smurfette. "Grandpa Smurf! Grandma Smurfette! We can sense our Papa Smurf's life signs are almost gone!" Saviour said. "Great Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said in shock. "We need to smurf over there and fast!" Mother Smurfette said, and soon they left the lab and headed over to Smurfette's house. "I'll go get Uncle Abloec!" Miracle called. ... Meanwhile inside Smurfette's house, Smurfette was busy caring for her husband, who had been bed-ridden. "Don't worry, Hero, you'll get better soon, I promise you," Smurfette said sweetly. Just then, she could hear several voices approaching. She looked out the bedroom window and had seen Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, Abloec, Saviour, and Miracle approaching. "What's smurfing on here?" she called to them. "Smurfette, can we come in? It's urgent," Mother Smurfette said. "Sure," Smurfette said, allowing them into her house. They all came upstairs and went to Hero's bedside. "Hero, can you hear me?" Papa Smurf asked. Hero opened his eyes slightly. "I hear you, Papa Smurf!" he said, sounding really weak. "What's smurfing on here?" Smurfette asked. "I'm busy helping him smurf back to health." The others looked at each other and realized that someone had to tell Smurfette the grim reality of the situation. "Mama Smurf... there is something I have to tell you!" Miracle said, sounding rather upset. "What is it?" Smurfette asked, sounding concerned Miracle found herself struggling to tell her, but she had no choice. "Mama Smurf... Papa Smurf... is dying," Miracle finally said. "WHAT!" Smurfette shouted. "Me and Saviour can sense his life signs, they are almost spent!" Miracle said. "Why did you not tell me?" Smurfette asked. "We didn't know how you would smurf," Miracle said. Smurfette ran to Hero's bedside. "Hero, can you hear me?" she called. Hero again opened his eyes slightly. "I can hear you, my dear," he said, sounding weaker than before. "Hero! Please don't smurf away from me!" Smurfette said with tears beginning to flow down her face, holding his withered hand in her own. "My health... is weakening... there is nothing more... you can smurf," Hero said. "This smurf can only say sorry to you." "Why are you sorry?" Smurfette asked, unsure as to what he meant. "For making you... wait so long... to marry this smurf," Hero said. "Don't be sorry... all that matters is that we were eventually married, and we had Miracle. She's the greatest gift you've ever given me," Smurfette said kindly. "Hero, may the Almighty guide you on your journey to the smurfy hereafter!" Abloec said. Hero smiled. "My time... is short... Miracle... Saviour... come here," he said. Both Miracle and Saviour were at his bedside. "Before I smurf away... this smurf... has something... to smurf to you," Hero said. "What is it, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "Smurf me your hands," Hero asked. Both Miracle and Saviour took their Papa Smurf's hands, and soon they could feel energy flowing through their bodies. "What's happening?" Miracle asked. "This smurf... has shared between you two... the last remnants of my power... from what little remained after my encounter with that Wartmonger," Hero said. "Hero, we will never forget everything you've smurfed for us!" Mother Smurfette said. Saviour soon spoke to him. "You know Papa Smurf, you will be with Mama Smurf again." "Yes, I can hear her calling for me to smurf beside her once more," Hero said. Saviour smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. As Hero smiled, Smurfette soon came over again. "Here is my special gift before you smurf away," Smurfette said, trying very hard to hold back her tears, before placing her hands on his cheeks and giving him a kiss on the lips, and she looked like she didn't want to stop. Eventually she had finished kissing him. "I will always be grateful to you, Kakarot Son Goku Heroic Smurf. If it wasn't for your love, care, and respect for me all those years ago when I smurfed into this village as Gargamel's creation, I wouldn't be where I am today. I love you and I always will," she whispered into Hero's ear. Hero just smiled. "This smurf will always be with you by your side, my dear Smurfette," he said. "No matter where you smurf, I'll always be with you. It's now time for me to leave this world, leaving behind two beautiful daughters who are willing to smurf for what they believe in and I'll always be proud of them," he said before he closed his eyes and laid back in his bed, his life fully expended. "Goodnight, my sweet prince!" Smurfette cried as she rested her head on his lifeless body and continued to cry. ... A few days later, there was a funeral held for Hero at the cemetery, just beyond the village border. Abloec was given the role of minister, as he stood before the coffin and began to speak. "My fellow Smurfs, today we smurf farewell to a very special Smurf who has been our guardian for the many years we have known him. I know he wasn't the perfect Smurf as he tried to smurf a normal life like the rest of us. But regardless, he smurfed his life to the limit and he loved all his fellow Smurfs. Now I know we all have our own personal memories of Hero and what he smurfed for us, but first a very personal speech from our dear Smurfette," Abloec said. Smurfette then stood up to speak, with her daughter Miracle beside her for comfort. "When I first smurfed into this village as a pawn created by Gargamel, Hero was the Smurf who really cared about me, not because of how I looked, but how I felt inside," Smurfette said, slightly struggling to continue. "I know there were some unsmurfy events that smurfed in our past, but there were more happy moments. Everything I have in my life, my beautiful daughter Miracle, I owe it all to him," she finished before she started crying. Miracle helped her mother as she sat back down, holding her as she felt tears coming down her face. Saviour was the next to speak, trying very hard not to cry, as her husband Oracle was beside her for comfort. "For the time I've known my Papa Smurf, they have been the smurfiest times of my life. He saved me when that evil Shadow Smurf smurfed me away and tried to smurf me, but Papa Smurf rescued me. He also taught me how to control the powers that I have. Everything that I have in my life, I owe it all to him, and I plan on repaying him by continuing to smurf where he smurfed in his life, by keeping my fellow Smurfs safe," Saviour said. Soon every Smurf stood up and gave their memories of Hero. There was hardly a dry eye as everyone expressed how a kind and caring Smurf he was. Finally, Papa Smurf stood up and gave the closing speech. "Let us all join hands and smurf our hearts toward Mother Nature and Father Time, from whom we smurf our lives in this forest, that they may smurf us comfort and peace in our time of loss." As all the Smurfs joined hands together, Papa Smurf prayed. "O Mother Nature and Father Time, we smurf back into your hands that which you have smurfed us for a time, our guardian, Kakarot Son Goku Heroic Smurf, so that we may all know it is from you that we smurf our very being in this world. May you help us to cherish every moment of our lives and to smurf important lessons from them so that we may grow in wisdom and knowledge and smurf with others what we ourselves have smurfed. May he rest in peace knowing that his time on earth was time well smurfed. And so let it be." "And so let it be," all the Smurfs said together. Then Hefty, his son Brutus, Dempsey, Fergus, his son William, and Handy joined together in lowering the casket into the ground and covering it in dirt to show their respects. ... After the service was over, Papa Smurf, Mother Smurfette, and Abloec had a private talk with Smurfette in Nikolai's Bar. "Don't worry, Smurfette, Hero is now smurfing in heaven," Abloec said. "I just wish he was with me," Smurfette said sadly. "Even though he is not smurfing with us physically, he is smurfing with us spiritually. He will never leave you," Abloec said comfortingly. "Abloec's right, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Hero will never leave you... he will always smurf over you and keep you and your daughters safe." "He's right, my dear," Mother Smurfette said kindly. Smurfette only smiled, for she knew that Hero was now at peace. Trivia *This story is a flash-forward story. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Death stories